Super Nova
is one of Desty Nova's incarnations. Working alongside Aga Mbadi, he emerges as a deadly antagonist to Alita. Appearance While retaining Desty Nova's trademark glasses, Super Nova diverges by having an and sporting different clothing, in particular a knee-length jacket with a fur-trimmed collar over a dark shirt and pants. The Japanese version of Angel Redux, which has a lineup of several characters in Last Order, shows that including his afro, he is around 180 cm tall.Angel Redux, Japanese ed., p. 1. Personality Super Nova retains Nova's deep desire to dissect and experiment with a markedly more sinister and diabolic personality. He has displayed his readiness to kill all of the brains in the Ketheres Brain Incubator, ruthlessly used his Seca attack to prevent Alita from retrieving her brain, and unhesitatingly attacked his incarnations when they refused to join forces with him. Despite recovering Alita's original brain, her resurrection aroused a greater curiosity in him and he was anxious to prevent Aga Mbadi from frying her brain bio-chip. Also reflecting Nova's continued pursuit of karmic research, he rescued Tzykrow from Mbadi and took him on as his patient. Relationships While allied with Mbadi, Super Nova has been given a great deal of latitude to carry out his own objectives. Mbadi gave him over the Brain Incubator, signifying a high degree of trust in him, and did not object when Super Nova was prepared to prevent his hacking from damaging Alita's brain bio-chip. Super Nova was also allowed to leave for Mars after taking charge of Tzykrow. Super Nova revealed that he was prepared to crush any opposition to him that came from his other incarnations, as he unhesitatingly launched a cyber attack that destroyed Porta Nova's bio-chip. Only Nova X's quick escape prevented him from suffering the same fate. Alita and in particular her brain, is seen by Super Nova as a highly desired object of study. He later became interested in her resurrection purely from a research standpoint, but remains focused on dissecting and analyzing her. Their opposition to each other marks a return to the nature of the earlier relationship that existed between Alita and the original Nova. Abilities Super Nova has two brain bio-chips, one belonging to Nova II, but the origin of the second one has not been specified. This boosts his mental capabilities, but has affected his personality. He has a hacking ability similar to Mbadi's that he calls Secare Deum (Latin for "to cut and separate the deity"), although he shortens it to just Seca. These abilities put Super Nova on par with Alita in her initial Imaginos Body. *'Core Field Deep Scan': A scan of a target to pinpoint its inner capabilities. Used to determine how Alita was blocking his and Mbadi's attempts to hack her.Phase 71 History Nova II's brain bio-chip was extracted following his capture by Mbadi and was attached to an interface that allowed it to communicate. Three months laterPhase 15 and four days before the Second Round match of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) between the Space Angels and the Starship Cult, Mbadi proposed to Nova that he become his assistant. Nova agreed because of the immense benefits this would create for him and was rewarded with a new body with an additional brain-bio chip, a powerful hacking ability, and carte blanche over the Brain Incubator.Phase 61 .]] Super Nova first appeared and gave himself his new name after Alita and Porta Nova gained access to the Brain Incubator. After Nova X joined forces with them against him, Super Nova revealed the details of the Tiphares Redevelopment Bill, but this did not change Alita's determination to win the ZOTT nor give up on recovering Lou Collins' brain. Super Nova then proposed that Alita swap her brain in the F-Box for Lou's, which Alita agreed to at first. When she had a change of heart after Colonel Payne questioned her actions and then tried to recover her brain, Super Nova attacked her with Secare Deum. Although 80% was blocked by Nova X, this disintegrated her Imaginos Body. He then proposed to his fellow incarnations that they jointly pursue their karmic studies, but was rebuffed by Porta Nova. Super Nova responded by attacking him and frying Porta Nova's brain bio-chip, but Nova X managed to escape. During the Space Karate Forces' Block-B Quarterfinals match against Anomaly, Super Nova crashed Combat TV's broadcast, presenting himself as Dr. Super Nova as a result of an honorary doctorate he received from Orbital University on Ketheres.Phase 63 He revealed that he was responsible for bringing the Space Angels into outer space and that Alita was dead. During the match he provided his own analysis of Anomaly. .]] After Alita's resurrection and defeat of Tunguska in the semifinals, Super Nova accompanied Mbadi when he confronted her. Dubbing her new body Imaginos 2.0, he was eager to discover the reasons behind her revival and was prepared to prevent Mbadi from damaging her brain bio-chip. Alita's enhanced hacking capabilities however defeated Mbadi's and Super Nova's cyberlocks, although the latter was able to run a Core Field Deep scan on her to discover why. Following the resumption of the ZOTT, Super Nova recovered Tzykrow after he was nearly killed by Mbadi before departing Ketheres for Olympus Spaceport on Mars. Trivia His appearance and name are a possible cultural reference to the 1972 blaxploitation film Super Fly as well as a reference to the . References Category:Desty Nova Category:LADDER